Charged Interactions
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: Harry and Draco have never been on the best terms but after a certain interaction things get a little charged and Draco is left wondering what the hell just happened.


I literally have no idea what this is going to become... but so far it's angry encounters that lead to sexual tension between Draco and Harry. I have high hopes for this one.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy saltines and peaches!

* * *

Harry had done a lot of stupid stuff. He wasn't above admitting that. But his latest act of stupidity had landed him in a predicament that he hadn't the slightest idea how to get out of. He had been arguing with Draco, the bane of his existence, and before he knew it he had Draco shoved up against a wall and they were nose to nose. He hadn't meant for it to escalate but the damn blond knew how to get under his skin. Who had hair that light anyway? It was ridiculous. And his eyes; the palest shade of iridescent grey. His nose was as aristocratic as his blood line and his mouth was always in a sneer despite being made for a soft, if not smug, smile. Harry couldn't remember what they had been arguing about anymore. All he knew was that he wanted Malfoy to shut the hell up. He had told him so too. Unfortunately, Draco had replied with a snobbish "make me". That was when Harry moved and that was how he found himself with a rough hand on Draco's chin, pressing him to the wall.

If he backed away Draco would label him a coward. If he hit him he would feel like a git. If he...if he kissed him... what would happen if he leaned forward and touched those lips? He stared at pale pink lips in front of him. He wondered if Draco had been kissed before. Of course he had. He was beautiful. He had a long, slim body that was constantly covered in sleek black fabric and he walked with pride. Harry had seen him surrounded by a group of girls on many occasions. Harry watched the tip of Draco's tongue flick out quickly to wet the very edge of his lips. He was struck with the urge to find out what Draco tasted like. He couldn't resist. Hastily, he closed the distance between them and touched his lips to Draco's.

He had expected resistance. Honestly, this had been a terrible idea. There had been no signals to inspire a mutual kiss but somehow here they were. Harry was about to pull away and apologize when he felt Draco kissing him back. His green shot open and he stepped back in shock. He stared at Draco with wide eyes. He hadn't thought to remove his hand from his chin. Draco let his tongue trace hungrily over the edge of his upper lip and fixed his gaze on Harry. His eyes were cool but hungry.

"Surely you didn't think I was going to let you have control, Potter." Draco said in the crisp voice that worked its way under Harry's skin. He tipped his head back slightly, exposing the long line of his pale neck. Harry's hand tightened reflexively. He glared at the man before him. He was fucking teasing him!

"I thought I told you to shut up." Harry growled. Something in him had snapped. His desire had been unleashed and the pent up rage and passion inside him had finally unfurled. He had every intention of taking every once of it out on Malfoy. After all, he didn't seem to have a problem with it. Harry had felt Draco swallow against his hand when he had growled.

"Maybe I would if you had actually done something worthy of silent contemplation." Draco pushed saucily.

Harry quirked a brow. He would give him something to contemplate. Harry brought one leg between Draco's and pressed the top of thigh against the seam of his dark trousers. Draco's breath hitched and Harry brought his mouth close. He let his breath graze over the lower half of Draco's face. His tongue peeked out and touched the aristocrat's upper lip swiftly. He felt the pressure of the blond's jaw in his palm as Draco shifted towards the retreating appendage. He watched as grey eyes fluttered, wanting to close but refusing.

"Scared, Malfoy?" He asked in a low voice that was far from appropriate for a corridor.

It took Draco a moment to gather his reply. When he spoke it was a soft sigh. "You wish."

Harry smiled before he captured his enemy's lips again. This time he moved with precision. He was determined to make Malfoy admit defeat. His experiences with kissing had been nothing like this. He had never felt the need to overtake and possess his partner to such a degree before. He had never needed to be thought of as the winner but Malfoy brought out the most terrible urges in him. Even when he had been playing sports he had never been incredibly interested in winning. There was no great longing for the spoils of victory. However, the idea of Draco, pompous and uppity Draco Malfoy, submitting to him was too much to pass up. He would take great pleasure in ruining the aristocrat.

Draco fought valiantly for a moment. His lips pressing back with equal determination but Harry was taking no prisoners. He nudged the groin against his thigh gently, just enough to remind Draco where he was. Draco's hands clutched at Harry's forearms as he moaned into their kiss. Harry moved his hand to his nape to grab a fist full of blond hair. Draco had taken to wearing it just a tad too long. It hung near his jaw and he frequently tucked one side behind his ear. It drove Harry positively mad. He was pleased to see that it was as soft as he had previously imagined. He was not proud of how often he fantasized about touching the pale locks.

Draco was gripping Harry's shirt firmly. His body seemed to be vibrating. When Harry pulled away once more Draco bit his bottom lip. Harry groaned. He should be ashamed by his own response to this. He should be scolding himself for the lack of self control he was exhibiting. Instead he was planning ways to take Draco. He could spin the blond around and take him from behind. He could take him back to his flat and spend hours exploring his tight little body or fuck him senseless in the kitchen. He could tease him right here. He could work him into a frenzy and leave him high and dry.

The last was by far the most appealing.

Harry moved his mouth to Draco's neck, allowing his teeth to tease the skin. He felt the blond's chest rise and fall in a deep slow breath. Harry smirked to himself. He flicked his tongue sharply against the tendons that ran the length of the pale neck in front of him. His teeth clamped down and tugged at the skin. His hand tugged and exposed his neck further. He nibbled his way down until he reached his clavicle. When he sucked on the bone Draco's hands went to his tricep and his nails sank into his skin. The reaction was too good. Harry hummed into his skin.

He was not through his torture by any means. The taste of the aristocrat's skin was honey on his tongue. He had intended to leave Draco wanting more. However, that also meant stopping and at this point Harry wasn't sure he could. His hands moved to undo the buttons of his partner's shirt. His dark hands made the white of the shirt appear more brilliant. Usually, Draco would have chosen a jacket or sweater to wear over the top but today he had foregone any unnecessary articles. Harry was beyond grateful. Draco moved his hands into the wild strands of dark hair. He was humming happily as Harry exposed more skin and his mouth touched every inch of it. Draco had tilted his head back and was enjoying the attention thoroughly.

Harry took a small, soft pink nipple into his mouth and heard a broken moan. Draco arched his back, head pressing into the wall behind him him. His body was contorted. He was seeking pleasure and found himself trapped between a rock and a hard...Potter. Harry was increasingly pleased with Malfoy's reactions and sounds. When he finished unbuttoning the offending article of clothing he gripped Draco's wrists firmly and placed them above his head. He pulled away from the pale skin before him.

He spoke in a rough, gravely voice that was fierce and firm, "Don't move."

Draco bit his lower lip. He seemed to be listening. Harry moved back to the pale male's chest. His fingers tweaked and pinched at the buds there until Draco was wriggling against his leg. Harry smirked and lavished the long line of the tantalizing neck before him. His hands strayed from the buds, earning him a soft whimper, and moved to caress the smooth skin before him. His mouth was aggressively attacking the juncture of Draco's neck. When he pulled back there was a dark mark that had him aching to leave more.

He moved down his chest once more, this time leaving a trial of purple memories in his wake. Draco was impatient. His body shook with anticipation and his hips jerked forward frequently. Harry tutted him and gave a long lick up his chest as though he would start over again. Draco groaned and growled. He stilled and waited for Potter to continue. Harry moved back to his position. He dropped to his knees and gripped Draco's ribs firmly. His tongue darted into the man's naval and the blond shuddered. Harry enjoyed the reaction so much he did it again and again until he heard a soft please slither out of the blond's mouth. He sucked the spot just below his treasure trove to assure Malfoy he was continuing. His teeth scraped down the pale expanse of skin leading to the black trousers holding the other's want. He felt hands in his hair and he growled. He gave a harsh nip to a hip bone.

"I thought I told you not to move." He hissed out, green eyes glaring up into clouded grey.

Draco's face was flushed and his chest was pounding. The view was phenomenal. Harry was almost willing to forgive him. Almost. Draco cursed. His fingers were tangled into Potter's hair and he was so close to where he wanted him. He had reacted without thinking. He had to touch him. It was impossible not to at that point. He was ready to pout and tell Harry that it was his own fault for taking too long, for teasing him. He didn't have the chance. Harry stood suddenly. Rough fingers were gripping his jaw once more. He was face to face with glowing emerald eyes and the fine dark features he refused to admit he admired.

"Perhaps now you have something to contemplate in silence," Harry said in a low voice that had Draco ready to beg like a cheap whore. Harry flicked his tongue over Draco's upper lip once more and pulled away with a smirk. He then turned and walked away.

Draco was left, pressed against a wall with his shirt open and a raging erection, wanting and not knowing what the hell had just happened. All that over a bitter comment about Granger's inability to keep from answering questions which had resulted in an argument, that Potter had started mind you. Apparently Potter thought that Draco was being a poor sport because the one time he had known the answer the Professor had called on Hermione instead. Which in turn implied that Draco rarely knew the answer; that simply wasn't true. Draco had sneered and said Harry was hardly one to talk. And it had spiraled from there into biting remarks and insults and then he was pressed against a wall and being ravished. None of this was the problem. He simply couldn't fathom Potter leaving him high and dry.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

I have every intention of continuing this. Leave a review and tell me what you want to see happen, what characters you want to make an appearance or what you thought! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
